La Luna en diciembre
by IsabellaZeldaLove
Summary: Weon el final esta todo wtf! ya em estaba durmiendo! peroq ue tengan un feliz Pruloki! me gustan esotos dos weones y los quise poner aqui!


Diciembre, Era un época fría y nublada, exactamente era 27 de diciembre, el invierno empezaba dejando frías tardes y congeladoras noches. El sol no se asomaba por las nubes. Solo se veía un resplandor grisáceo en el cielo y el viento helaba las venas.

Loki se encontraba en medio de su cama recostado, sus labios habían adquirido un tono cenizo e intentaba calentar con algunos sorbos del café que sostenía en la mano izquierda. No siempre le convencía algún programa pero cuando lo hacia ahí estaba embobado aunque solo se la pasara criticando y diciendo que era mejor que todos esos "midgardianos". Sus ojos verdes se encontraban concentrados y atentos de lo que la pantalla.

El joven prusiano acababa de llegar del gimnasio, Venia cansado, sudoroso, su pelo caía a la altura de sus cejas y solo entro a la casa con unas bermudas y cubría con un suéter su hermoso torso.  
inmediatamente después de cerrar la aventó las llaves del coche a la barra de la cocina y abrió la llave de la regadera. El noruego al oír que aventaban las llaves supuso que era Prusia y aprovechando que ya se había terminado su café bajo a dejarlo en el fregadero y a verificar que fuera el.

-Te he dicho mil y una vez que no avientes las jodidas llaves- le dijo acercándose a la puerta del baño-Me Molesta que hagas eso-le dijo con un tono arrogante que solo el tenia- Cuando entenderas?.

-No me podrías dejar en paz ni un minuto?-se había empezado a malhumorar-Largate y déjame bañarme tranquilo-Fue lo último que le iba decir en ese momento así que siguió con lo suyo.

Prusia se metió a la regadera después de quitarse la ropa, él siempre era muy limpio y no soportaba andar sudoroso ni mucho menos oler mal. Se talló muy bien el cabello, el cuerpo y se enjuago dejando que el agua cayera en sus músculos relajando por completo su espalda y cerrando los ojos disfrutando del calor del agua. Cuando termino, después de 10 minutos solo cerró la llave y se puso la toalla en la cintura y pequeñas gotas de agua se resbalaban sobre su pecho musculoso al igual que por su espalda bien formada.  
Su cabello goteaba agua así que solo se lo sacudió con las manos dejándolo en una forma que le favorecía un 100% al prusiano y prosiguió con sus cuidados personales como desodorante, perfume, etc.

Ya después de hacer todo eso salió del baño hacia la habitación donde dormía, que era la que compartía con loki.  
Paso enfrente de él, ósea por la tele y el ojiverde solo lo miro molesto por haber tapado la televisión.  
Fue al closet y tomo pantalones deportivos junto con un suéter y se cambio a espaldas del noruego quitándose primero la toalla, pasándola por su pecho y espalda después la aventó a un lado de la cama. tomo unos boxers y se los puso, después sus pantalones y así sucesivamente. Loki solo le ordeno que la toalla la metiera a secar pero Prusia no le hizo caso y fue por un café para ver un rato la televisión.  
Ya en la cocina saco una taza, tomo la cafetera y se sirvió la taza llena y después le puso azúcar y dio un sorbo para ver si estaba justo en lo que le había puesto mientras que la taza humeaba y Prusia por mas tonto que parezca solo coloco sus manos que se empezaban a entumecer sobre el humo que salía.

Ya en el cuarto Cuando loki vio entrar al albino le dijo:

-Prusia, Extiende las malditas toallas antes de que te sientes, te lo ordeno!-Subió la voz y lo miro seriamente.

-Porque eres tan jodidamente odioso?-Prusia lo miro mal y solo colocó las toallas sobre una silla y se acostó.

-Y tu porque eres un completo estúpido?-Le contestó sintiéndose en todo su derecho de decirle así-No se que harías sin mi aquí, esta casa sería un desastre total.

Prusia lo ignoro y tomo el control de la televisión y cambio los canales hasta encontrar una película dando sorbos a su café. Estaba claro que El y el noruego tenían momentos en los que no se llevaban bien pero nunca se han querido mudar cada uno por su parte ya que son compañeros de cuarto por motivos universitarios.

Antes de que la noche entrara el prusiano recibió una llamada de unos amigos para invitarlo a salir a tomar unos tragos. Prusia no dudo en aceptar y terminando de comer subió al cuarto para cambiarse, Se quito toda su ropa con excepción de los boxers y antes de ponerse su camisa se roció con perfume después ya se abotono su camisa, se colocó su jeans y tomo una bufanda se puso el saco y sus zapatos, corrió al baño a lavarse los dientes –ya iba tarde- bajo corriendo y tomo sus llaves.

-Me voy, regreso al rato-le gritó al noruego, salió de la casa y se subió al carro.

-Mehh Ok-Se lo dijo a secas ya que no le importaba o tal vez un poco pero sería imposible aceptarlo.

Ya después de risas, copas y demás Prusia había regresado cansado del bar y algo ebrio pero no para preocuparse. Abrió la puerta, dejó las llaves en la barra. Fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y subió con cuidado de no tropezar y caer. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y loki ya estaba dormido y miro su reloj y eran las 4:20 de la madrugada.

-Joder…-dijo susurrando.

Se sentó en su cama –eran camas separadas- se quito sus zapatos, su saco y su pantalón y se acostó acomodándose bajo las cobijas. El cuarto estaba frio ya que el noruego había apagado la calefacción.

Pasaron almenos 5 minutos y el prusiano empezó a temblar y a titiritear intento hacer calor con sus manos pero lo único que logro es nada. Andaba ebrio y se levanto de la cama y se paso con su compañero y se volteo dándole la espalda y acabo de 5 minutos empezó a calentarse. Loki tenia un sueño realmente pesado y no noto que se habían acostado con el. Prusia se movía de un lado a otro intentando conciliar el sueño pero no obtuvo nada. Cuando quedo cara a cara con loki solo lo miro respirar atento a como se movía y pensando en que estaría soñando. No es que le gustara o bueno eso es lo que él decía pero en realidad los dos se gustaban pero nunca quisieron aceptarlo. Después de un rato Prusia no resistió las ganas de tocarlo y acaricio su mejilla haciendo que el noruego se despertara.

-Que te pasa idiota!?-Lo miró y se enderezo rápidamente y lo mira tan mal- Porque me acaricias? Que te ocurre imbécil?-eso lo había sorprendido mucho y sobretodo lo había exaltado por completo.

-Ehh, eh que te importa!-no supo que decir mientras que loki se alejaba de el, aunque era una cama grande no batallo en alejarse.

-ok, ok solo dime que mierdas haces en mi cama y porque me acariciaste la mejilla!-su voz se había hecho mas serena en la ultima pregunta ya que pues se gustaban pero no lo iba a aceptar así de por que si.

-Ya te dije que no te importa! Y si me vine contigo es porque tenía frio!-Prusia había desviado la mirada y loki no aguanto mas y pregunto:

-No me importa que tengas frio! Porque te viniste a mi cama? Pudeste haber prendido la calefacción o yo que se eres un idiota!-fue lo primero que pudo decir al respecto-y porque me acariciaste? Te gusto o que?-Lo ultimo lo puso muy nervioso pero aun asi lo dijo con un tono muy grosero y arrogante.

-ehhh…-Se quedo callado por un momento levanto la cabeza le regalo una sonrisa que erizo la piel del noruego-nunca lo había notado tan guapo-Prusia solo se acerco y sostuvo su mejilla y lo beso cerrando los ojos y manteniendo firme la mano y el asgardiano se separo bruscamente del otro.

-Q-Que te pasa idiota? Por me me b-besas?-al moreno le había gustado el beso pero como se ve era muy orgulloso y no lo iba a seguir besando por mas que se moría por hacerlo.

El otro solo sonrío y como los dos estaban enderezados en la cama solo el albino atrajo al otro con su brazo y lo volvió a besar con un poco de mas fuerza y dado eso el otro solo se intento separar hasta que cayó a los pies del albino y este al sentir que la tensión del otro disminuyó fue soltando al asgardiano hasta solo acariciar su mejilla mientras lo besaba.

Loki tomó del brazo al albino mientras acariciaba por arriba de la ropa su espalda bien formada y esto hizo que Prusia lo tomara d nuevo de la cintura fuertemente para besarlo apasionadamente mientras que loki introduce su lengua dentro la boca del otro saboreando al aliento que siempre había querido probar pero que nunca se atrevía. De alguna u otra forma loki le había encontrado algo "especial" a ese momento y abrazo por el cuello al prusiano disfrutando del beso.  
El frio para el prusiano era algo que ya se había acabado y se alguna u otra forma ese momento coinsidia con el del otro.

Prusia lo abrazó por la cintura y beso la oreja del otro dejando un escalofrio en la blanca piel del otro y al momento el apretó el abrazo que le daba al prusiano. Prusia mordió su lóbulo y regresó a la boca del otro besándolo con la misma pasión del anterior y succionó levemente el labio del otro para después morderlo. Loki saco un leve suspiro que no significaba mucho pero ahí estaba.  
La mano del prusiano subio mientras frotaba la espalda del otro lentamente.  
Al sentir el contacto, loki se recostó junto con el pruso dejando su cabeza en la almohada y tomando de la mejilla al prusiano. El otro solo se dejo recostar acomodándose bien.

Tras la danza de lenguas que los dos formaban apasionadamente pero con un toque de cariño el asgardiano se subió arriba del prusiano y beso su cuello una sola vez y al volver a su boca dibujo una línea con su lengua provocando al albino un escalofrio y una ligera tensión en su espalda.

Las cortinas del balcón se habían quedado abiertas mas no las puertas corredisas que daban acceso a el. El cielo se había despejado un poco esa noche y la luz de la luna se colaba por los vidrios iluminando a los dos hombres que se encontraban besándose sin importar un mañana.

El oji-verde había perdió cordura alguna al estar en la boca de ese hombre que creía hermoso pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo. Había algo adentro de el que con cada caricia del albino lo hacia sentir especial.  
El prusiano seguía besado al asgardiano pero cada vez en una forma mas delicada como si ubiera algún cariño escondido en esos labios que se habían enrojecido por el rose que hacían ambas bocas.  
Ya no hacía falta calefacción en la habitación. El calor de sus caricias bastaban para ese momento.  
El oji-verde había desabrochado dos botones de la camisa que traía el otro –ya que no se había puesto las pijamas- y volvió a bajar por el cuello del prusiano besándolo como si fuera extremadamente necesario y asi era. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que ansiaba tenerlo en sus brazos.  
La piel que se dejaba asomar por la camisa del pruso estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luna y poco a poco loki la iba marcando con sus labios con un cariño raro e indesiso pero que aun asi llenaba los espacios vacios del albino.  
Prusia atrajo de nuevo los labios de loki hacia los suyos y lo beso lenta pero calurosamente. Los dos se habían dado cuenta que eso no era solo atracción entre ambos pero tampoco un amor perdido.

Prusia dejo abajo a loki y quito su playera con la que dormía y beso su torso dibujando figuras y líneas con su lengua mientras que el oji-verde sacaba suspiros profundos y tímidos. Las manos del albino estaban sujetando firmemente los costados de loki mientras lo besaba.  
El moreno lo atrajo con ansias y desesperación hacia su boca y lo beso fuertemente introduciendo su lengua en la boca del prusiano y haciendo una perfecta danza que solo ellos dos eran capases de hacer. Mientras se besaban loki desabrocho completamente la camisa del chico de ojos escarlata y tocó su torso que estaba bien formado y delineo las suaves figuras que se hacían con la yema de sus dedos como si fuera un tesoro de lo mas preciado para el.  
Loki se enderezó para besar el cuello del albino y bajo hasta su pecho acariciando con sus labios aquella piel tan perfecta que se encontraba bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por los cristales.  
Prusia arqueo la espalda un poco al sentir en su pecho los labios del otro y bajo con su mano la cabeza de loki dándole el pase libre para acceder a sus regiones vitales. Loki notó la insinuación y empujo hacia atrás a Prusia con una mano dejándolo acostado, enseguida desabrochó con la boca el pantalón del prusiano y lo bajo un poco dejando el miembro del albino a la vista. Beso su vientre insinuando que bajaría hacia las partes privadas del otro pero al contrario, subió con su lengua hasta llegar a su boca mientras tocaba el miembro del prusiano con una mano sacándole mil y un suspiros a este.  
Prusia arqueó la espalda mientras sentía que su miembro empezaba poco a poco endurecerse- algo que también había notado el oji-verde- Loki beso al pruso de nuevo con pasión y lujuria mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro del albino.  
Prusia se enderezo y levanto el rostro de loki con una mano acariciando delicadamente su mejilla y lo beso con una necesidad inexplicable. La blanca tez de las manos del prusiano acercaban el cuerpo ajeno al suyo sintiendo un calor que hacia desear mas.  
Prusia recostó al oji-verde con la cabeza en la almohada. Los ojos de loki se posaban con lujuria sobre el cuerpo del albino, Lo necesitaba lo mas cerca posible de el. El albino lo beso tomando sus manos y deteniéndolas sobre la cabeza de loki. Prusia besaba el cuello del otro con necesidad y adicción mordiendo sin piedad al otro que solo soltó un suspiro profundo mientras que su miembro se endurecía mas.  
Prusia beso el pecho del otro trazando con la lengua una línea que terminaba en uno de sus pezones, Empezó a lamerlos lentamente causando pequeños gemidos en el otro.  
Siguió recorriendo el pecho ajeno con su boca llegando a su cadera y solo retiró con desesperación el pantalón del otro junto con su ropa interior. El Albino empezó a acariciar el miembro del otro hasta masturbarlo con moviemientos lentos después rapidos.  
loki estaba intentando contener los gemidos que le provocaban las caricias del otro mientras solo apretaba las cobijas que estaban a su lado.  
Prusia no lo dudó y abrió las piernas del otro. Tomó su miembro y lo intrudujo en loki embistiéndolo al principio lentamente.  
El oji-verde solto un suspiro, se enderezo y se aferro al cuerpo de Prusia jadeando con cada embestida que le hacia el pruso.  
Las embestidas comenzaron a subir de velocidad mientras los dos entre suspiros, jeadeos y gemidos se besaban con hambre y deseo del otro.

-Gil…Gilbert…-Había soltado el moreno mirándolo con sus ojos que empezaban a ponerse cristalinos junto con sus facciones que expresaban placer.  
Al escuchar su nombre entre gemidos la piel del Prusia se erizó y sus embestidas se hicieron mas profundas pero disminuyendo la velocidad. Las uñas de loki se habían clavado en la espalda del otro provocando que el otro se exitara mas y embistiera con mayor velocidad a su amante.  
Loki, por supuesto, noto el cambio en las embestidas y comenzó a gemir mas fuerte y alguna parte de su mente lo obligo a pedirle mas al prusiano y asi lo hizo.  
Al escuchar lo anterior Prusia le sonrió con lujuria, saco su miembro del cuerpo de loki y lo acomodo quedando apoyado en sus rodillas y manos a lo que el pruso al verlo asi le causo un placer repentino y lo volvió a penetrar, esta vez con menos cuidado.  
Loki soltó un suspiro profundo y al compas de las embestidas del albino comenzó a jadear y a gemir apretando la almohada que ahora quedaba bajo sus manos.  
Prussia se acerco lo suficiente al asgardiando como para poder jugar con su lóbulo de forma ardiente y loki cambio de posision para besarlo. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia el besándolo lujuriosamente y con hambre del albino y este lo abrazo y beso su cuello dejando una ligera mordida que hizo gemir al oji-verde.  
Loki recostado boca arriba abrió las piernas en señal de que el albino lo penetrara y asi lo hizo comenzando despacio y luego a un ritmo constante y placentero.  
Loki se colgó del cuello del albino y lo beso de nuevo ahogando gemidos en su boca. Prusia se recostó sobre el noruego haciendo contacto con sus cuerpos llenos de sudor.  
Los dos estaban por llegar al orgasmo, loki gemia fuerte el nombre de Prusia y este jadeaba con fuerza sintiendo como estaba por venirse dentro del moreno.  
Loki se corrió en el abdomen del prusiano suspirando y relajando sus musculos rendido ante el pruso.  
Seguido de esto Prusia se vino dentro del asgardiando soltando un suspiro y beso al otro con intensidad y pasión.  
Loki sintió como el liquido tibio del albino se vaciaba dentro de el y se recostó mas relajado en la cama a lo que el otro preosiguio haciendo lo mismo y tomo al otro y lo recostó sobre su pecho.

-Eres un completo idiota…-dijo loki regulando su respiración.  
-Pero solo dime que no te gustó –Le susurro al oído y lo abrazo besando su frente.  
-Te odio –Sus palabras eran mas que falsas.

Loki al sentir el abrazo del otro tomo la mano del prusiano y entrelazo sus dedos con los del albino y olvidándose de todo el mundo sintió como el corazón del otro latia.

-Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste cuando me vine a tu cama? –dijo en voz baja y empezó a acariciar el cabello del otro.  
-S-Si.. –Dijo loki mirándolo, quería saber la respuesta y quería verlo presisamente a los ojos.  
-Bueno, pues la respuesta es no… -Hizo una pausa seria e inmediato la cara de loki cambio.—No me gustas, me encantas desde el primer dia que te vi.

Loki le sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo y lo besó tiernamente dan solo un ligero roce entre sus labios.

-Pues tu también me gustas –loki se sonrojo mas de lo normal y se escondio en el pecho del albino.

El amanecer estaba cayendo poco a poco al igual que las nubes que tapaban el cielo matutino de Alemania. Eran las 6:23 de la mañana pero ellos no lo habían notado. Los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos pues amanecieron en domingo. Los dos estaban anciosos por compartir sus días juntos y besarse al despertar como gesto de cariño.


End file.
